Words of a Mage
by ClockworkOtter
Summary: Words of a mage have power. When a statement destroys Vanyel's sight, Valdemar is left almost unprotected in it's hour of need. StefVan, T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Sight

A/N: Alright! I know the whole 'blind character' thing is over done, but I'm hoping to do something new with it. I've based this on a concept Miss Lackey's used in a few books, the 'words and will of a mage have power.' And she points out that Randale's sickness is genetic, and in a couple of books it's proven that mages can change the body; why not genetics too? And anyway, Stefen would thrive and Van's nursemaid. Poor Van... meheeheehee...

* * *

><p><em>:I<em> _know, sweetling. I know. I'd give my sight to take this from you.:_

Vanyel opened his eyes, coming awake all at once. _The floor's too hard to be my bed, too warm and even to be dirt or stone. Where...? It's dark._ He sat up, blinking. _I can't see a thing, it's pitch black._

_:'Fandes? Where am I?:_ He mindcalled. He felt Yfandes wake up.

_:Your room, where else?: _She asked sleepily. _:And why?:_

_...what time is it?_ He supposed that if it was early- or late- enough, it might be pitch-black.

_:Sometime before ten candlemarks. You'll be late to the spellcasting.:_

_ :What? Then why is it so dark?:_

_ :Dark? Van, it's light out.:_ She answered, sounding worried. _:What on earth is going on?:_

_:Not sure.:_ Vanyel felt around, making sure he wasn't going to fall on anything. He shoved the blankets away and climbed off the pallet. He stood up carefully, scowling. _:What in the havens happened? My eyes don't hurt.:_

_ :The wine?:_

_ :Have you ever heard of something like this happening from wine?:_ He snapped, irritated. _:Sorry, love. My head hurts.:_

_ :If you must get drunk with little boys...:_

_ :'Fandes...:_

_ :Sorry. But I don't feel sorry for the hangover.: _She added.

_I need to get dressed. 'Fandes is right, I need to be ready for that damn spellcasting._ He felt his way around the room for the bellpull. _If I can get a servant to bring willowbark tea and a healer..._

His hand brushed something, knocking it over. Whatever it was, it shattered on the ground. _Oh, dammit._ He winced.

"...what...?" He heard movement from his bed; Stefen had woken up. _I'm not surprised, no one could have slept through that. Except maybe Mekeal._

"Sorry, knocked it over." Vanyel said cheerfully. "How do you feel?"

"Uh..." He heard the boy clambering out of the bed. "Fine, I guess."

"I see." Vanyel turned blindly. His hip hit the table the wine had been sitting on and toppled ove.r Stefen yelped.

"Damn." Vanyel cursed.

"Herald Vanyel? What's wrong?"

"Not sure." Van muttered, scowling. "I can't see a thing."

"What?" Stefen sounded alarmed. Footsteps hurried over, and a hand rested on his forehead. "Are you sick? You don't have a fever..."

Vanyel shook his head, displacing the hand. "No, just a hangover. And this cursed darkness..."

"Should we get a healer?"

"That's what I was trying to do, get to the bellpull."

"...you went the wrong way."

"I don't exactly have a sense of direction right now..."

Stefen sighed. "...can you get dressed if I bring you clothes?"

"Of course, I don't really need sight for that."

"Right. I'll take you to a Healer."

"I was going to send a servant for one..."

"Pfft. You'd either get a trainee or someone who'd need to drag you there anyway. Here." Stefen pressed a piece of clothing into Vanyel's hand.

"Thanks." Vanyel tugged off the shirt he'd slept in and pulled the new one over his head. He heard a sharp intake of breath of Stefen. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." The boy stammered. "Here." The boy handed him a pair of pants. "I- I'm going to go get dressed!" The boy practically fled.

Vanyel blinked, confused. "What did I do?" He asked out loud. He shrugged it off and changed his pants, scowling. _:'Fandes?:_

_:Yes?:_

_ :Can you tell Kellan and the others what happened? I have the feeling we'll need to postpone the spellcasting.:_

_ :Good idea. If Savil came after you without knowing what was going on...:_

_ :Exactly.:_ He agreed.

:_Alright. So Stefen's going to take care of you, hmm?:_

_ :You know I don't need a nursemaid.:_ He sent, annoyed.

_:If this is permanent, you might.:_ She answered soberly. _:You do realize what this will mean?:_

It felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach. _:It won't be permanent.: _He insisted. _:The healers can fix it.:_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. There's nothing I, nor any Healer in the world, can do." Healer Elda told him, taking her hands away from his temples.<p>

"What? Why?" He demanded, clenching his fists. This couldn't be permanent. Valdemar _needed_ him, dammit!

"It's... it's a part of you." She told him. "Like your hair being black or your eyes being silver."

"It wasn't yesterday, how could it be today?" He wanted to know, scowling. Stefen set his hand on Vanyel's. Vanyel ignored the small shiver that ran down his spine at the touch.

"I believe a spell changed how your eyes work. You can no longer see light."

"Nothing's gotten past my shields. Nothing's even tested them! How?"

"Either it was a spell you did, or you have an enemy good enough to do that."

Vanyel frowned. _A spell I did?_

_ :Yfandes, have I done anything recently that might cause this?:_

_ :No.: _She answered immediately.

"It's not the first." He told her, trusting Yfandes' judgement. "Or the second, for that matter. It's impossible."

She sighed. "In my experience, nothing is impossible, and I'm over seventy." Vanyel blinked. She certainly didn't sound that old. "But I'll leave that sort of thing to you mages."

Vanyel muttered a curse.

"I'd be more crude, but you're in the right direction." She told him. "Take care of him."

"Course." Stefen answered. "From what Medren's told me, he's already terrible at taking care of himself." He took on a sorrowful tone. "I may even have to move in to keep him from somehow managing to kill himself..."

"Pfft. I've heard stories about you, young man. You just want..."

"How could you say such a thing? And they're all lies." Stefen mock-protested. "Or course I'd never attack a blind man!"

"Then what was Evan?"

"He wasn't _completely _blind!"

Van sighed. _They're joking. Why are they joking? And what are they talking about anyway?_

_:They're trying to ease your mind, Chosen.:_ Yfandes answered. _:Don't worry, we'll figure this out.:_ She soothed. _:Just relax and let them fawn over you.:_

_:I don't WANT people to fawn over me!:_ He snapped.

"Van?" Van jumped. "Are you alright?"

"I was talking to Yfandes, sorry." Vanyel answered with a sigh.

"Alright. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"I'd like to see my aunt. I may have more power, but she has more experience. I want to see if she has any ideas."

Vanyel was starting to be unnerved by Savil's silence. "Aunt?"

"...Van, have you said anything like 'I'd give my sight' and really meant it?"

Vanyel blinked. "Yeah..."

"About what?"

"Randale. Why?" _I'm starting to get a bad feeling._

Someone burst into the room, panting. "Herald Vanyel! The King needs you!"

Vanyel blinked. "What's wrong?"

"More like what's right! The King is getting better!"

Savil cursed. "I thought so. Stefen, help Van. We need to see the King."

* * *

><p>"Vanyel!"<p>

"Uncle Van!" Two whirlwinds hit Vanyel at once. Vanyel gasped, surprised, as the air was nearly knocked out of him. Stefen barely managed to keep Van from toppling over.

"Jisa- Shavri-"

"Let go of him!" Stefen snapped. Jisa and Shavri froze. "Can't you see something's wrong?"

_:Father peacock?:_ Jisa sent, mindvoice tinged with worry. _:What's going on?:_

Van sighed. "Right now, I'm not quite sure." He said grimly. "How's Randale?"

"Feeling better than I have in years." Vanyel jumped.

"Dammit, make some noise!" He gasped, leaning on Stefen.

"I startled you?" Genuine confusion laced his voice, which was definitely stronger than it had been yesterday. Not quite 'strong,' but stronger. "Van, I'm standing right in front of you."

"I'm blind." Vanyel explained. "Savil apparently has some idea about what happened. Aunt?"

He felt Savil step up next to him. Stefen shifted next to him, seeming uncomfortable in the presence of royalty. Vanyel couldn't blame him. "Yes. Has anyone heard of the fact that a mage's words have power?"

"Yes..." Vanyel answered. "And the will."

"Well, the strength of that power is as relative as anything else. Someone like Van, who has enough power to level Haven if he wanted, well, his words and will are pretty strong."

"Oh, damn. _Oh, damn._" Vanyel cursed, venom lacing his words. Stefen awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"So when Van said he'd give his sight to... help Randale, I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well, he really did. I don't know why it was that strong, though. Even someone like Van shouldn't have completely healed Randale and destroyed his eyesight. The only thing I can think of is someone using a spell on him to make his spells stronger."

"I don't normally use those, and I wasn't yesterday."

Shavri let out a low moan. "Randi finally gets better, but at this cost..." She sighed.

"Van, you do know what this means...?" Jisa asked softly. "You won't be able to go out on field anymore. You're stuck here."

Van would have probably started crying if it weren't for his pride. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn... why does everything happen to ME?_

"Valdemar just lost it's best field mage." Randi said softly. "Damn."

_But it could be worse... Randi is getting better. I know he's lost a lot of weight, but he can regain it now. He'll be better soon._

"It has it's king back, though.." Vanyel straightened. "And I can still do diplomacy." He said grimly. "It's not my specialty, but by the Gods, I am not going to let this ruin everything."

* * *

><p><em>By the gods, it's ruined everything.<em> Vanyel _thunked_ his head on his desk, groaning. _How the hell am I going to work in politics if I can't read?_

"Van? Are you okay?" Stefen asked softly, sounding way too close. Vanyel jumped.

"Please, can you make a little noise?" He asked, holding back a curse. "My hearing isn't any better."

"Sorry." Stefen said. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that I can't even do normal diplomacy." He answered. "How am I going to be able to go over treaties and agreements if I can't _read_?"

"I can read it to you." Stefen answered, without a trace of hesitance. "I'd be happy to."

"Stefen, you're almost a Full Bard, right?"

"Yes."

"Will you have _time_ to read and reread political documents a few pages long?"

"Yes."

"...How?"

"Three ways. The worst option is for me to quit being a Bard. The second worst option is for me to get some leave until we figure out how to fix your sight, which we might not ever do. The best option is to have someone assign me as your personal Bard, which means I have every excuse to stick with you, and I just have to write a song or two about you."

Vanyel winced. "I suppose I can count on you being truthful, at least?"

"Maybe some artistic license, but I'll stick to the facts as much as possible." Stefen promised.

"Why would you _want_ to?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Stefen countered.

"Long, late nights rereading boring, political documents. Long, late nights probably acting as a scribe. The long walk from Bardic to here." Vanyel ticked off the first reasons he could think off.

"I already have long, late nights reading boring papers- not always political, but sometimes. I already have long, late nights writing countless words. And I'm sure I could get a room nearer. If not, well, at least I won't get fat."

Vanyel had to chuckle. "I don't see why you want to, though."

"Would you believe me if I said it was a sense of duty?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No."

"You'd be right."

Stefen laughed. "Alright, fine, it's for my own selfish reasons."

"Like?"

"Well, I'll probably get some decent song fodder, for one thing. Stories straight from the lips of the hero! Bards would destroy their favorite instruments for this chance. Two, no stupid assignments in horrible areas. Three, I'm hoping to seduce you."

Van nearly choked. "_What_?"

"I said, three, I'm hoping to-"

"I heard you! But... Stefen, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm in my thirties! I'm almost twice your age!"

"So?"

"You're... you're practically a kid!"

"Thank you, Herald Vanyel, for that astounding and insightful observation."

"How do you even know you're shaych?" Vanyel asked, trying a different tactic.

"Maybe the fact that I've had more lovers in the past two years then you've probably had in the last ten?" Stefen countered.

"Stefen... we met yesterday."

"True. I'm not expecting anything. But I'm sure as the Havens going to try." Stefen's hand touched his cheek. Vanyel jerked away, the area Stefen's cool fingers had touched tingling.

"I have enemies! You could get hurt!" Vanyel tried to calm down his rising panic. He was definitely going to lose control is Stefen did something drastic. And there wasn't much Vanyel could do to stop him, short of using magic on him.

"I have enemies. You could get hurt." Stefen pointed out. "And my enemies are probably a lot closer to home than yours are."

_Damn him, he's probably right._

"My duty will come first."

"I'm a Bard, Van, so would mine. You should know I'd understand."

"_We met yesterday._"

"Yes, you said that already. I've had a bit of an obsession with you for a while, which is probably the real reason Medren set us up."

"Medren set us up?" Vanyel asked, startled.

"What did you think happened? Van, he's told me a lot about you. I knew you're shaych, and I also knew that you're as lonely as hellfires."

_ Lonely...? Damn. I didn't knew Medren had caught on._

"I also know you don't take proper care of yourself. I also know that you like company, despite trying to be the most unapproachable, aloof marble statue in the country."

Vanyel sighed. "Fine, I get it." He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Suddenly, so quickly Vanyel didn't have a chance to do anything, Stefen grabbed Vanyel's hands and kissed Vanyel softly- almost chastely- on the lips.

Vanyel froze, unable to pull away, not sure he wanted to. _God- it's just like how it felt with 'Lendel-_

Stefen let go and pulled away. "Sorry." He said quietly. "But... I couldn't resist. Do you want me to go?"

"No..." Vanyel stammered. "It's fine..." He got up, knocking the chair back. "I... it's late."

"Yes." Stefen agreed. "Are you tired?"

Van nodded, not trusting his voice. He wasn't really, but his body had reacted horribly strongly to even a chaste kiss. _It's been far too long, I must just have been holding back too much._ He told himself.

"I... see." From Stefen's tone, he wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Vanyel shook his head. "My sense of direction isn't horribly skewed anymore, I should be fine."

"Alright." He soundly vaguely disappointed. "Good night then, Van."

"Good night, Stefen." He heard Stefen step out the door.

"Van?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful. I'll be here early to wake you up."

"How early."

"Er... ten candlemarks?"

"That's early?"

"...yes?"

Van chuckled. "That's fine. And Stefen-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Even Vanyel wasn't sure just what he was thanking Stefen for.

'Everything' came to mind.

* * *

><p>AN: That was short. Ah, well. Guys, I'm really sorry. I can't believe I'm doing this, truth to tell. I'm now working on _three_ stories at once. Updates will probably be slow. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2 Lady's Tits

"Vanyel? Van."

Vanyel opened his eyes, startled. He groaned, sitting up. "It's that time already?" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes." Stefen answered. "How are you? Is it any better?"

"No." Van sighed. "But I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Weight settled onto the bed next to him. "What?"

"Hm... remember, Savil said the words of a mage have power. Since I destroyed my eyesight with a statement, maybe I can bring it back- maybe not with a statement, but a spell."

"Do you know one?" Stefen asked, sounding interested.

"No. That's the problem."

"So what can we do?"

Vanyel blinked. _'We.' He's really serious about helping me. Why?_

Unbidden, the memory of the kiss came back to him. _Ah. Hero-worship, still. Dammit. Well, hopefully, that won't last long._

"Well," He said, thinking, "I need some spellbooks. I also need someone to read them to me." He scowled, annoyed. "If only I had my _sight_..."

"If you did, what would be the point in getting the books?" Stefen pointed out reasonably. "Which books do you need?"

Vanyel thought. "Hm... I'm not really sure. Just ask Savil, she'll know what I need better than I do. I don't use many spells." He admitted. "I'm more comfortable with my mind-magic, it's less..." He frowned, searching for a word to describe it.

"Troublesome? Scary? Unnerving?" Stefen guessed.

"Unnerving." Vanyel answered, faintly surprised at how fast Stefen caught on. _If I didn't know better, I'd say he knew what using magic Feels like._ "My gift is too strong." He explained, frowning. "The only reason I can control it at all is because of the rather strenuous training Starwind and Moondance put me through."

"Starwind? Moondance?" Stefen asked.

"_Tayledras._ Hawkbrothers. Ever heard of them?"

"I think I remember a song..."

"'The Guardian Birds?'" Vanyel asked. "Drivel, complete drivel, and not at all accurate."

"So they can't turn invisible?"

"They can, but not through magic."

"Then how?"

"I forgot you're a city boy."Van chuckled. "They blend into the trees more than I would believe possible. The mages have a harder time with it, though." He found himself enjoying the conversation. It was nice to have someone he could prattle to about things like magic and _Tayledras_ who didn't get bored. "For one thing anything with MageSight- MageSight!" Vanyel bolted upright. Stefen jumped, startled.

"Huh?" Stefen asked.

"Why didn't I _think_ of that!" Vanyel grinned, excited.

"Think of what?"

"MageSight allows the user to See the auras of people and some things. Only things with magic, though." He explained.

"Doesn't that require sight?"

"No, it's..." Vanyel frowned. "It's more like feeling and hearing than seeing, really ,except mages usually 'see' them as colors. I've been told mine is 'all blue-glowy and swirly' or something like that."

"What's mine?" Stefen asked, sounding curious.

"Hmm..." Vanyel settled the MageSight over his eyes like blanket, and like a candle being lit, he could Sense Stefen. He turned the 'sight' on him.

"By the Gods and all that is holy." Vanyel whispered. "Stef, did you know you have mage-potential as strong as mine?" _He's as strong as Savil said 'Lendel was. Same Gifts, too._

"Huh?" Stefen blinked. "No. Wait, I do?"

"Amazing. I wonder if anyone else has seen this?" He leaned forward, captivated by the warm, fire-like swirls that surrounded and filled the faint outline of Stefen's body. "It's only potential, though, don't get your hopes up." He added. "If it was going to come out, it would have at least shown signs by now. You've also got potential Thought-sensing, Fetching, and the smallest amount of Empathy- only enough to get a slightly better sense of people than most if you could use it." The Bardic Gifts were the only open 'channels,' though, but they were just as impressively large as he'd heard.

He leaned forward, and almost jerked back when the lights suddenly brightened.

"Van- er... you're a bit close." Stef sounded slightly strangled, _Oh._ Auras were very good for telling someones emotions, and there was no mistaking what Stefen was 's cheeks heated up. He instantly pulled back.

"S-sorry..." Vanyel would have looked away if it would have done anything.

"I- I think I'll go ask Savil about those books." The weight vanished from the bed next to him. Stefen vanished from the room.

Vanyel groaned. _Oh, hellfires, he's definitely _shaych_. It's going to be almost impossible to control myself. Look, Van, you idiot Herald, just because he's _shaych_ doesn't make him available. He's half your age and you just met him. Stop._

_:Idiot.:_

_:'Fandes? You're awake?:_

_ :Yes. I think you should give him a chance. You'd be good for each other.:_

_ :'Fandes, he's half my age! I wouldn't be 'good for him,' I'd be molesting him!:_

_ :More like he'd be molesting you...:_

_ :'FANDES!:_

_ :What? It's true.:_

_ :Why do you... why?:_

_ :...I'm sorry, Van, I can't say.:_

_ :One of 'those' things?: _Van asked bitterly, laying back on the bed. _:Damn it, 'Fandes, if you can't tell me something, don't even hint at it. Do you know how frustrating it is?:_

_ :Yes.:_

Vanyel softened. _:Fine, it's okay. But I'm not going to chase after Stef, he's just seventeen!:_

_ :Idiot. If you won't chase him, at least get to know him. Become friends. He needs someone like you:_

_ :He seems fine on his own.:_

_ :Van, his morals need a lot of work. He doesn't... never mind. He hasn't learned or thought about a lot of things. You'll need to point them out to him.:_

_ :Like what?:_

_ :Misusing his Gift, for one thing.:_

_ :Huh?:_

_ :Say you didn't see anything wrong with using your Thought-sensing and Empathy for your own gain. What could you do?:_

Van's eyes widened. "Damn." He said out loud. "And a Bardic Gift..."

_:Exactly. He can make anyone think exactly what he wants. Van, he needs someone to pull him away from that route, he's horribly close to taking it. He's not a bad person, but he's... well, he was raised on just that sort of thing. For him, it's normal.:_

Vanyel sighed. _:Damn. I wish I could have you talk to him.:_

_:I don't need to. You do.:_

_ :How will I bring it up?:_

_ :Vanyel, how about you think about it? What do you two have in common? First thing that comes to mind.:_

_ :Music.:_

_ :Which is exactly what he uses his Gift with. And I'm sure he will be very happy to talk about music with you.:_

_ :Will he be comfortable around me, though? I think I just scared him.:_

_ :Vanyel, for an Empath, you're surprisingly dense. He didn't want to make YOU uncomfortable! That's why he left like that.:_

_ :You were awake for that?:_

_ :I woke up a bit before you did.:_

_ :Oh.:_

Vanyel sighed.

_Damn horse._

* * *

><p>"So, how is this going to work?" Stefen asked.<p>

"Well, we've made sure I have the incantation right, and Savil checked the diagram and circle. So now all that's left is the spellcasting." Vanyel answered, wrapping the silk robe around himself tighter. Silk was great for magical insulation, but it was _terrible_ for warmth. _Why couldn't it be cotton that insulates magic?_ He thought morosely. _Not only is silk expensive, but it's so damn cold._ Silk _was_ really expensive, it was worth its weight in silver. Not that silk weighed much, but it was still expensive. Vanyel and Savil shared a robe to cuts costs, though Savil was usually the only one to use it. And she rarely did. Few spells required silk insulation, but apparently a eyesight recovery spell was one of them.

"So what do I do now?" Stefen asked.

"Guide me to the center of the circle. Make sure neither of us mess up any lines."

"Okay."

_:Careful, Chosen.:_ Yfandes said softly. _:I feel like this isn't going to turn out the way you want._:

Stefen took Van's arm and carefully guided him, murmuring faint instructions to keep the circle intact.

_:It's my best chance, love.: _Van replied. _:I checked, the original spell won't fade- it can't. It's literally changed my eyes so they will not process light.:_

_ :What if it leaves you worse off than before?:_

_ :How? I've shielded everything _but_ my eyes, so no magic can mess up, say, my hearing.:_

_:I don't know. I'm just worrying for no reason.: _She admitted. _:I think Stef's worried about you._:

"Van? Van."

Van jumped. "Sorry, I was talking to 'Fandes." He grinned towards where Stefen was.

"You're in the center."

"It's safe for me to lie down?" He asked. There was no way he could do this standing up or sitting, cramps would destroy his concentration without fear or adrenalin blocking them.

"Yes, it's in the dead center. You have roughly ten feet across."

"Thank you." Van lowered himself to the floor carefully. "If something happens, blow out the north candle. That will stop the ritual without causing trouble."

"What should I be on the lookout for?"

"Well, if I start to turn blue... use your judgment, is all." Van closed his eyes and relaxed. Stef stepped out of the circle, steps slow to keep himself from stepping in the lines. One messed up line could change an entire ritual.

Van sunk into meditation, a necessity for a delicate spell like this. If he was nervous, he could destroy his eyes beyond all hope of repair.

He explored the small corner of his mind that was his magic, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Something caught his 'eye.' _What...?_ He mindtouched it, curious.

A familiar presence wrapped around him like a summer breeze. Vanyel had never felt the aura before, be he recognized it as easily as if it were his own.

"'LENDEL!" He shot bolt upright, hands reaching towards the presence. He was here, he was alive-

It vanished as soon as he moved.

"Van! Van!" Someone shook his shoulder.

Van didn't move, still reaching out. He'd _felt_ him, he knew it.

But 'Lendel was still gone.

* * *

><p>Stef paced in front of Van's bed, worried. Van had been practically catatonic- Stef had to carry him back to his room. Vanyel may have been staring sightlessly for the past two days, but it hadn't been <em>empty<em> sightlessness. Now he looked like he'd seen the Havens and had them held just out of his reach.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Stef called.

Savil opened the door and stepped in. "How is he?"

"I don't know." Stef said miserably. "He looks like someone held out what he most desired to him, then burned it up before his eyes. What _happened_?"

Savil frowned unhappily. "I don't know. I'm going to try to mindtouch him, but..." She bit her lip. "If he's as as bad as you say, he may strike out at me- or he may be completely gone."

Stef's eyes widened. "You can't mean he's..."

"It's possible." Savil said grimly. "Herald-Mages have a horrible fight to keep sane. We're stretched out really badly. Magic is a wild, careless thing, so most mages are too. But Herald-Mages have to control every single movement and thought, or they can go wrong, like Van did. He lost his sight because he dropped his guard for a moment. Mages are wild, and Heralds are perfectly controlled, and Van's especially strong. He's like-" She groped for a metaphor.

"Like a harpstring that's been tuned too tight?" Stef asked, worrying at his lip.

"Exactly." She gave him an odd look. "You're astoundingly perceptive."

"But- what does this mean for Van?" Stef asked desperately.

"If he saw something stressful enough, he may have snapped." Savil sighed, walking over to the edge of Vanyel's bed and sitting down next to her nephew. Vanyel was awake; though you could only tell by his wide-open eyes. He blinked occasionally, but that was it. He was practically a statue. Savil reached out and touched his cheek.

Somehow, the sudden touch brought him back to himself. He turned his head blindly. "A-aunt?" Stef bit his lip, he'd never heard someone sound so _heartbroken_ before. "Aunt, he was _there!_" Vanyel threw himself at his aunt , burying his face into her shoulder. "I Felt him, he was alive!"

"He? Who?" Savil asked, looking even more frightened.

"'Lendel. He was there, Aunt, I swear."

_Oh, no, no, no._

Vanyel stared off into space, more confused than he ever remembered feeling in his life. Savil hadn't believed him. Really, he couldn't have expected her to...

A voice broke into his thoughts.

"...not really all that surprising. He's too strong and too controlled to last long. We should have had Lancir look over him."

"I agree. I'm sorry, Savil."

"Don't apologize uselessly, you know I hate it when people do that. He's still alive, even if he has..."

"Vanyel isn't mad!"

_Stefen?_ Vanyel blinked.

"Stef, he claims he felt Tylendel's aura. Tylendel is dead." Savil said quietly.

"He's not insane." Stef insisted stubbornly.

"Trainee Stefen, think about it. It's amazing his sanity lasted this long. Losing his eyes was probably the last straw." The unfamiliar male voice told Stef patiently.

"He. Is. Not. Mad. Did either of you look at his eyes?" Stef demanded.

"Well, no, but..."

"No..." Savil and the man answered.

"Those are not the eyes of an insane man. I lived on the streets most of my life, I've seen just about every kind of insanity there is. I've learned the signs. Whatever Vanyel saw, or felt, or heard, it wasn't insanity."

"Then what _was_ it?"

"Well, he was meditating. Maybe a memory fragment came on surprisingly strong."

"That doesn't happen." The man said flatly. "And Herald Vanyel didn't have any magic when he knew Trainee Tylendel. He couldn't remember the boy's aura, he's never felt it."

"How would you know? They were lifebonded. It's not like you know everything about lifebonds." Stefen snapped mulishly.

"They were lifebonded?"

"How did you know they were lifebonded?" Savil and the man said, again at the same time.

"I..." Stef paused. "I don't remember. Maybe he mentioned it?"

Van knew he'd never mentioned that to Stefen. _How did he know that?_ Vanyel felt around for a moment. His hand touched the nightstand. Now oriented, he got out of the bed quietly and walked over to the door. Apparently, mid-way through their conversation, it had swung open- it had a habit of doing that, he'd meant to fix it a while ago- allowing him to hear the conversation. "I never mentioned that to you, Stefen." Vanyel said quietly, drawing attention to himself.

"Van! You're-" Stefen began.

"Van, did you hear-" Savil began at the same time.

"I heard everything." Vanyel cut it. "Well, probably. From 'not really surprising." He leaned against the door post. "I don't even know if what I felt was real." He told them. "All I know is that I felt him." He turned.

"Van-" Stef said quietly. The Bard touched his shoulder."Do you think you're mad?"

"No." Vanyel answered, not turning around. He ignored the tingling sensation Stef's hand had incited. "Though as the supposedly insane person, my opinion doesn't count for much." He said bleakly. He walked back into his room, one hand outstretched to keep himself from walking into anything. He'd use magesight, but it only worked on things that had an aura. Same with Thought-sensing and Empathy. He didn't crash into people, but the things he did crash into typically weren't as soft.

"I don't think you're mad." Stefen told him.

"I know." Van answered. "Thank you." Stefen shut the door behind him, closing out Savil and the man.

"Are you okay?"

Van turned toward Stef's voice. "No." He said quietly.

Arms wrapped around him. Van stiffened, startled. "Relax." Stef ordered. "You need it." Van relaxed despite himself.

Stef pulled Van along with him- in the direction of Van's bed. Van's eyes widened. "Stef-!" He protested, pulling back

"Relax, idiot." Stef sighed. "For once, my intentions are honorable."

Van resisted a moment longer, but relented. He let Stef pull him over to the bed. "Stef..." Van began. "What are you doing?" He asked carefully.

"Making sure you aren't going to go depressed on me. Medren mentioned this once, something happens and you mope for days. Look, you have to admit what you said sounds insane." Stef settled in next to him, wrapping his arms around the older man. Van slowed his breathing, forcing a brutal control over his body. Stef was way too close and far too intimate for Van _not_ to notice- strongly. "But I have the feeling that if you snapped, you wouldn't get visions of..." Stef hesitated.

"Dead lovers." Van said bitterly, chest aching.

Stef was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. "I don't know if I can help..."

Van sighed and closed his eyes. "It hurts."

"If it didn't something would be wrong."

"If it didn't, maybe they wouldn't worry bout my relative sanity." Van sighed.

"I would." Came the surprising answer. "Hellfires, Van, you lost your lifebond! Someone who is literally your other half. Don't be ashamed to grieve so long."

"...huh. Someone who actually doesn't accuse me of malingering." Van said quietly, stalwartly ignoring the way Stef's hand rested on his side. His sides were especially sensitive, and his body was no longer obeying his commands.

"Van..." Stef sighed. "Why must my Gift desert me at times like this? How do I express what I'm trying to say?" His hand tightened to a fist, sliding along Van's side. _Control, control, control..._ Van chanted to himself, forcing himself not to stiffen up. "I don't know. You've been bottling everything up, right? Well, dammit, just let it out already!" Stef tightened his arms around Van.

Van blinked. _...he wants me to cry on his shoulder...? _He sighed. "Stef, I only bottle stuff up when others are around. I'm really not that badly off."

"What was the last thing you enjoyed, completely and absolutely, without any kind of negative feeling?"

Van thought. _Hm... I... don't know._ He realized, going over the things he'd done for the past two months. "...I don't know."

Stef's breath brushed the back of his neck. Gooseflesh rippled over Van's skin, and he shivered despite himself. _He wasn't that close before, was he? _"Nothing? Then how can you say you aren't badly off? Van, you're human, don't believe you can wall yourself off. I swear, every wall you try to build between us, I will break however I can." Stef said quietly.

"Why do you care so much?" Van asked. _Walls... I am trying to build a wall between us, aren't I? Hard to do when he's got me in such a compromising position. Why did I liet him do this again?_

"I don't know." It wasn't Van's imagination, Stef's breath was definitely closer to Van's neck. Van was hyperaware of every movement, every breath. _Lady Bright, it has been far too long since last time. _Van thought desperately. _If he gets any closer, I am going to lose control._ "I honestly don't. All I know is I've only ever wanted to help someone just to help someone once before you came along."

Van closed his eyes. _Please, Stef, don't do this. I don't want to lose control- I might hurt you- you might hate me- I'd ruin it._ But Stef's lips were practically touching Van's neck now.

The contact finally came. Stef's lips brushed Van's neck. Van stiffened. Stef's arms tightened. Stef's hand slid down to Vanyel's torso-

"No!" Van yelped, breaking away.

Stef instantly let go. "Sorry-"

"It- Lady Bright, Stefen, we met two days ago!"

"Can you blame me for wanting to seduce you?" Stefen asked bluntly.

Van groaned, leaning against the headboard. "I don't know! I just-" He threw up his hands. "I don't think I've ever been this confused anymore."

"...sorry." Stef said again.

"It..." Van sighed. "Stef, I'm _old._" He said quietly. "By the time you're my age, I'll be almost fifty. When you're fifty, I'll be a senile old man. If I even live that long."

"...that isn't true, Van." Stef answered. "You-"

Someone knocked on the door to Van's suite.

"I'll get that." Stefen sighed. He walked out of the room.

Vanyel buried his face in his hands, trying to control his body. _Why in hell is he doing that? Is he just like those damn courtier-ladies, obsessed with my face and prestige? He doesn't seem like he would be, but... street kids are attracted to that, right?_

_ And why the hell do I want him so badly?_

Bards made everything cursed complicated.

"Van?"

"Hmm?" Van said automatically.

"You have a letter."

"From?" Vanyel asked, frowning. _Does Randi need me again? He's been taking care of everything now, right?_

"It says 'Forst Reach' on it."

_Lady's tits_.

* * *

><p>AN: Second chapter up! Stef and Van's relationship continues... the lifebond is strong, mehehe. I'm going to steal Connie's way of replying to reviews, so here:

Gildaurel: Thanks. :) And yes, Vulnerable Van is amazing. He doesn't agree, though. Stefen definitely agrees, randy Bard that he is. Hehehe... Van isn't going to let himself be vulnerable for long, though.

Lady Bright, the Forst Reach arc is going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3 Assassin

"Read it out loud, then, please?" Van asked with a sigh. Of course Father would want him to visit now.

_:'Fandes?:_ He sent a mental inquiry. Last time he'd mind-touched her, she'd been fast asleep.

_:Yes, Chosen?:_ The answer came.

_:Father just sent me a letter. We're probably going to have to visit.:_

_ :Oh, this should be interesting. If only Jervis were still there, I'd love to have someone not treat me like a horse.:_ She sighed.

_:Stef won't, right?:_ He asked her.

Stef began reading. "To Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron, by the hand of Radevel Ashkevron, by Within Askevron's dictation. Dear Son, news of your affliction reached us very quickly. We are worried about you."Vanyel raised an eyebrow. _Huh. He hasn't even called me 'son' in years. Bastard probably feels sorry for me._ "Also, Forst Reach might be a bit of a sanctuary for you. I'm sure the King will see nothing wrong in overworking you again, even now that you are blind." Stef made a sympathetic sound. "Ouch. Does he practice being tactless?"

"Probably." Van sighed.

"Alright. Anyway. Lissa will be visiting with her guard, and she told me to tell you 'you'd better come, brother mine.'

"Also, Medren sent us a letter and mentioned a special friend of yours- Stefen. We- your mother and I- would like to meet him. If you could bring him along, that would be wonderful.

"Please give my regards to Savil. By my seal, Within Ashkevron. Huh."

Van rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, dammit." He muttered, annoyed. "They would make assumptions like that."

Stefen chuckled nervously. "So... they want me to go with you."

"Yes, or at least they're saying they do. I suspect that mother heard you are a Bard and demanded I bring you."

"In training, but I suppose I count." Stefen answered, sitting down next to Van.

"Well, I've only heard you play once, but you were good." Van told him. "I'd like to hear you sing, though."

"Happen to have a lute?" Stefen answered instantly.

Van quirked and eyebrow. "Yes, actually. In a case on the shelf next to the privy door."

"Okay." Stef got up and walked over to the shelf and pulled down a case. He heard Stef struggle with the straps for a moment. "Is she- oh, gods, she's beautiful. Is she tuned?"

"No, I detuned her because I'm probably not going to play for a while." Van said bitterly.

Stef sighed. "Do you really think it'll be permanent?"

"I never got to finish the ritual, so I don't know. By the gods, though! I'm going to have to wait _months_ before I can attempt it again."

"Huh? Why?"

"Certain days have magical connotations. The day I was using was the usual day for breaking powerful spells." Van explained.

"So the next nearest one is...?"

"August first." Van answered. "It's also the day wishes are granted."

"Wishes..." Stef murmured, half to himself. "I've finished." He announced. "She tunes very well."

"Woodlark always has." Van agreed. "I wonder if I'll be able to play her still?"

"I hope so." Stef said fervently. "I want to hear _you_ sometime. What should I play?"

"I'm not particular, anything will do."

"Hmm, I feel like making up a parody." Stef said, grinning, and launched into a all-too-familiar tune. Van groaned out loud; he'd mentioned his dislike of the song to Stef before he'd gone blind. Stef began singing. "My Herald's eyes are silver skies, like all the shining stars, no other fair, could take so many hearts!" Stef sang, a mischievous grin on his face.

Van laughed, shaking his head. "Stop, stop." He protested. "You made it even worse!"

"That was my masterwork!" Stef exclaimed, pretending hurt. "Oh, you wound me!"

"Well, at least you sing well." Van joked. "And you have a great gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes, some of the time."

Van chuckled. "You know, I think I'd actually like you to come. You might make my family a bit more bearable."

"How so?" Stef asked, sounding curious.

"I'd at least have someone sensible to talk to from time to time."

"I think I'll be glad to go, too. Then the damned Healers will leave me alone."

"Healers?" Van asked, head snapping up to stare in the general direction of the Bard. "Why?"

"The pain-blocking. They've been making me do it over and over so they can figure out how it's done. I'm exhausted."

Van frowned. "Of course you are, if you're using a Gift so much."

"Yeah, Medren pointed that out to me. I've used my Gift more in the past two days than I've ever used it." He heard Stef sigh. "Apparently I look like hell." Stef yawned.

Van bit his lip, annoyed. "Do the Healers _know_ how tired you are? And why are they doing this if Randi's not in pain anymore?"

"Well, it'll be useful for other things, too. And not to mention, they're worried Lady Jisa will get the sickness."

Van winced. "I don't think they need to worry about that." He said cautiously. "She's a healthy child."

"We don't know if King Randale's sickness is hereditary." Stef answered. "And if Jisa gets it, I'm pretty sure no miracles are going to happen."

_Damn. Sometimes I wish I could tell people she's my daughter so they wouldn't worry..._

"I see their point, though." Van said. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No, they often keep me there pretty long into the night."

Van groaned. "Idiots. They're running right over you."

"Mm-hmm." Stef answered. "When do we leave for Forst Reach?" Stef asked.

"I'd say about a week." Van answered. "You should probably get some sleep." He added. "You might not get it at Forst Reach."

"Hmm? Why?" Stef asked.

Van chuckled. "My family is insane, remember? I never know what they'll do."

"At least you have one." Stef pointed out. "And they care about you, right?"

Van frowned. "I guess they do, they certainly seem to." He answered. "Where's your family?"

"I don't know." Stef answered. "For all I know, they sold me. I grew up with a batty old lady who taught me how to beg for money."

Van frowned again. "She wasn't your mother?"

"No, she wasn't. She just wanted a begging partner so she could make more money."

"How did the Collegium find you?" Van asked.

"Well, one day a man started playing a whistle. I knew the song, so I started to sing along. Within moments, there were more coppers in the bowl than I'd ever seen in my whole life. For a few days, I sang for money. Then Lynette found me. I thought I'd been sold for drugs. She just walked up with two Guards and told me 'You belong to Valdemar now.' I didn't know who Valdemar was or why he or she wanted me. I was roomed with Medren and we muddled along somehow." Stef chuckled. "Poor Lynette, when she realized what I thought she'd bought me for she turned redder than her robes."

Van chuckled. "Poor woman."

"Don't feel sorry for her, she deserved it." Stef laughed. "Scaring the life out of a poor, ignorant street rat."

Van shook his head. "You know she didn't mean to."

"Hmm. Maybe. I would have liked a better explanation though. When she got me, I didn't know what Valdemar was, what a Bard was, or anything, really."

"How did you not know what Valdemar was?" Van asked, startled.

"I'm not really sure. Jus' street rat ignorance, I guess." Stef's voice slurred.

"You're tired." Van commented. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah..." Stef stood up with a groan. "At least I'll get a break from the damn Healers soon." He knocked into Van's table. "Ow!"

Van frowned, worried. "Stef, do you have a headache?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stef answered.

_Damn. Reaction-headache. He won't have any coordination. _"Sounds like you have a reaction-headache." He told the Bard. "I don't think you can make it to your room without killing yourself."

"Damn." Stef muttered. "I thought it'd go away soon."

"Reaction-headaches don't fade for a while. How long have you had it?"

"Just an hour. Healers had me in at about eight and kept me 'till nine. Then I came and woke you up."

Van got up. "Here, get some sleep. I need to visit Savil anyway." Van told him. "And then I have a council meeting."

"You- they're still having you do council meetings?"

"Yes. "Don't worry, I can make it there myself. I know the way so well I could get there in my sleep."

"Alright... I guess I won't argue." Stef yawned again. "Wake me when you get back?"

"Sure." Van replied. He lowered his shields and walked out of the room, leaving Stef to fall asleep. _And once again, I have an all-too attractive Bard half my age in my bed._ He thought, amused.

* * *

><p>Van leaned against one of the walls with a sigh. The meeting had lasted three hours, and he was exhausted. <em>I'm slipping.<em> He thought, chagrined. _I haven't exercised in three days and I'm paying for it. I'll need to start again so I don't have to do physical conditioning if... when I get my sight back._

"Herald Vanyel?" Someone asked. Van blinked. _I didn't feel him approach. He's got good shields._

"Yes?" He asked, tightening his own shields, wary. He didn't know this voice, and he knew every Herald-Mage or Herald-Trainee in Haven. So either this was a visiting mage someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

A blade ripped through Van's arm. He yelped, startled. _Damn, damn, damn!_ He fell back, groping for a blade. _Shit, I didn't even take my dagger- magic won't work, his shields are too good. _He activated his magesight, but nothing showed up. _He's invisible to magesight? Shit!_ _How does anyone have shields that tight? _There wasn't anything else he could do. He turned and ran. _Shields against mindmagic, too. Damn! He's far too well prepared._

Dizziness hit him like a brick. He stumbled. _Damn- he got an artery-_

_:Chosen! Help is coming!:_ Yfandes called to him through the dizziness. _:I don't think they'll be on time!:_

Van bit his lip. _Damn._ He heard the man approach, slowing down when Van showed no signs of fleeing. He steadied himself and shoved the dizziness aside. _:HELP!:_ He shouted, strongly enough that anyone could hear it. The man started, obviously not having expected that. He cursed and charged. Van threw himself to the side. _Not fast enough!_ The blade sank into his side. He fell hard, right onto the blade. It ripped through his flesh. He screamed.

Unconsciousness hit him.

_:HELP!:_

Stef jerked awake, startled. _What the hell? That was Van!_ He scrambled to his feet and ran. _Where- dammit, I don't know where he is!_

_:Bard Stefen!:_ A female voice called into his mind. He froze, just outside Van's door. _:I'm Yfandes. Van's hurt! Go!:_ The knowledge of where Van was flooded into his mind. He turned and ran, following the information.

He got there the same time as three other people- one of which was a Healer, thank the Gods.

He ran to Van's side. The Herald was lying in a pool of blood. There was a bad cut on his arm, and a dagger was half-way to the hilt in his stomach.

"Oh, damn." The Healer cursed. "You!" He pointed at a servant. "Get as many Healers as you can. I can't do this alone. Fast! Go!" The boy charged off. "Damn, damn."

He set his hands on Vanyel's head. "He hit his head, too." A soft green glow appeared around Van's head. "Damn..."

"Can I do anything, sir?" Stef asked, eyes wide and heart pounding. _If I'd gone with him- if I hadn't been so damn lazy- damn, damn!_

"Yes, come here." The man said absently. "If you let me use some of your energy, I can hold him steady until more Healers come."

Stef crouched next to him. "Mm."

"Close your eyes." The Healer ordered. Stef closed his eyes obediently. An odd draining sensation hit him. Van let out a low moan. Stef tried to ignore it, tried to focus on giving everything he could to the Healer. _This is my fault..._

Van woke up.

He sent out a thought-tendril, testing his surroundings. _Healer's Collegium._ He thought, opening his eyes. _Stef's here?_

"Van?" Stef asked, worry lacing his tone. "How do you feel?"

"...like hell." Van sighed. "Did you catch him?"

"No." Stef sighed. "The bastard got away." He said grimly. "Do you have any idea who he was?"

"None. All I got was that he has better shields than anyone I've met and faster than I am." Van answered.

"So he was a mage?" Stef hazarded.

"I don't know; someone else could have put those on him." Van answered. "He was far too well prepared."

Stef let out a low growl. "So we have no clue who did it."

"Well, he had an accent- he cursed at one point. And the dagger might give us a clue." Van suggested.

"The dagger had no identifying marks. What accent?"

"I'm not sure." Van admitted. "I've never heard it before." He yawned, feeling exhausted. _I'm not even sure why I woke up. I'm tired enough nothing should have._ "How am I still alive?"

"A Healer was on his way to visit a lover and was close enough to get there in time. I got there about the same time and let him use my energy until other healers arrived."

Van cursed. "What were you thinking? You're low enough on energy anyway!"

"How tired I am is nothing to your life, Van. Even if I didn't care about you, you're really important to the Kingdom. If you died, what would happen? If I died, oh well, a trainee gave his life to save a hero so the hero could help more people. And I wouldn't have died anyway."

Van had to admit he was right. He didn't like it, though. "You're far too sensible, Stef." Van sighed. "What happened after?"

"Well, the Healer held you steady until other Healers arrived. They had to do emergency speed-healing, so you'll be pretty tired for a while. And you still need time to recover."

"This messes up our trip." Van said dryly.

"I don't know about that." Stef told him. "Kind Randale told me he wants you out of Haven if you've got assassins after you. He says it'd probably be safer somewhere where you know everyone, and anyway, he wants an excuse not to toss you on duty as soon as you're capable. Not to mention you need rest."

"He thinks I'm going to get _rest_ there?" Van snorted. "Fat chance."

"If your family tries to drag you around, me and Yfandes will be there to kick them into next week." Stef said grimly. "I'm not letting anyone make it harder for you to recover."

"What makes Randi think it'll be safer at Forst Reach?" Van asked.

"Well, it's a smaller area. Everyone pretty much knows anyone, so if anyone new suddenly appears, someone will probably notice before they get to you. Also, your family has a bunch of good fighters." Stef pointed out. "Here, there are too many people. A 'new' Guard might not be noticed."

"Hmm." Van nodded. "He's right." He yawned. "Gods- I'm tired..."

"Go ahead and sleep. There are two Guards outside, and I've got a crossbow and a sword. No one's going to get to us." Stef told him.

Van frowned. "I'm not helpless."

"You're injured, low on energy, and blind, Van." Stef pointed out. "Sorry for the lack of tact. Even I could probably get you now."

Van sighed. Dammit, the Bard was right. Again. He was right far too often. _Then again, it was my pride speaking. _He reminded himself. _Pride is often illogical._

He closed his eyes and gave in to the sweeping exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Van tied the last of the luggage to their packhorse with a relieved sigh. At least there were some things he could do, looking through Yfandes' eyes. "Stef? Are you ready?" He asked.<p>

"One moment- there."

"'Fandes, can you get down? I don't trust myself to mount like I usually do."

_:Of course, Chosen.: _She bent down. _:There.:_

"Thanks." He mounted, and she straightened.

_:Chosen, are you sure it's alright for you to go so soon? It's only been two weeks.:_ She asked, worry coloring her mindvoice.

"Don't worry, 'Fandes. It was either this or have my family come after me. And we had to teach Stef how to ride." He told her, amused. "And Randi doesn't think he'll need me, even with the situation in Karse."

The Karsites had suddenly declared Holy War on mages. All mages, mind magic included. ?Magic, in their new and worrisome opinion, was an evil thing that was an insult to their God.

Never mind most of the priests were mages.

It was worrisome because it meant Karse would be even more inclined to hate Valdemar. War was on the horizon and approaching fast. Van could only hope he had his sight back before it hit.

"Let's go." Stef called. "We need to get to the inn before dark, and we won't at this rate." He peered through the rain. "Hellfires, it's raining hard."

Van couldn't see it, but he could certainly hear it. It was horribly loud, almost deafening. If Stef hadn't been right next to him, he couldn't have even heard him. It was hard enough to hear his own thoughts!

Melody's tack jingled, and Stef gave a tiny grunt as he clambered into the saddle. Melody snorted.

"I can't believe we're leaving in this." Stef sighed.

"Neither can I." Van replied. "I'm still not sure why we are."

Stef laughed.

Van nudged 'Fandes side, signaling her to go.

Stef followed him out into the rain. It hit Van hard, and for a moment Van wondered if it was hailing. 'Fandes shook her head, startled by the sheer iciness of the rain. _:By the Gods, it's freezing! Isn't it supposed to be summer?:_

_ :Yesterday, you were complaining about the heat.: _Van told her, chuckling.

"What is it?" Stef asked, riding up next to Van.

"'Fandes is complaining about how cold it is, forcing me to remind her about her complaints about the heat yesterday." Van explained.

_:I hope you catch a cold.:_

"Oh, you want me to lose my voice, too, then?" He asked her, grinning.

_:Yes, and your arrogance too!:_

Van burst out laughing. _:Oh, 'Fandes, I hope you like disappointment.:_ He told her, unable to talk through his laughter. "It'll take more than a cold to make me lose that."

"Lose what?" Stef asked.

"My so-called 'arrogance.'" He explained to the Bard.

"It's not arrogance if it's earned." Stef told him. "Right, Lady Yfandes?"

_:Tell him I said that even earned arrogance will get him face down in the mud.:_

"She says that even earned arrogance will land me in the mud." Van shook his head. "Not as bloody-minded as I'd feared."

Stef laughed. "A bloody-minded Companion? I feel a song coming on."

They arrived at the inn after dark. The rain had only strengthened, and they were all chilled to the bone and soaked through. Even oiled cloaks stop working after a time.

When they entered the common room, Stef's hand on Van's elbow, half the room went quiet. Stef hesitated, clearly unnerved by the sudden silence- and the stares that were definitely sent their way. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do- this inn was unfamiliar to Van, so there was no way he could navigate alone without hurting himself or someone else.

Someone walked up to them. "I'm the innkeeper, Ged Bay. Sorry, but our rooms are all full." The man told them. "I could put ye out here, in the common room."

"Would that be convenient?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yer a Herald, righ'? And yer a Bard?"

"Yes." Van answered for the both of them.

"Well, we have provisions fer people like yerselves. Don' worry about yer Companion, by the way, we've got a stall for 'er."

Van smiled. "I've been here before, so I already knew that." He told the man. "Is your fee still five coppers a night?"

"Fer each room, yeh."

"Then I'll pay for two rooms. Stef?"

He heard the clinking of coins. The innkeeper took them with a nod.

"Thankee. It's not my business, but are you two...?"

Van blinked. "No, we're friends." Van said firmly.

"Then...?"

_Ah. Stef's hand._ "I lost my sight." Van said evenly. "In unfamiliar ground, I need someone to keep me from breaking things."

"Ah." The man said, sounding satisfied. "Meals're two coppers fer a plain farmer's pie, or ye could have summat else fer three. Beer's one copper, ale's two, an' wine's three. Ye can have cider fer one."

"Cider and farmer's pie for two, please." Van answered.

He heard Stef counting out the coins.

"Alrig'. Sit wherever ye like. Oh, and Bard?"

"Yes?" Stef asked, startled.

"If yeh'll play fer a bit an' give me half the takin's, I'll give ye half off." The man offered.

"Sure!" Stef said. Another clink of coins. Stef led Van to a seat. "Here, I need to get my lute. I'll be back in a minute." He told Van.

Van grinned. "I'm not at all adverse to half off." He told Stef. "And I'd like to hear you play again, you're good."

"You only have to ask." Stef said, sounding pleased. "You're a good audience." Stef walked off.

Van settled back and waited. Within a couple of minutes, Stef was tuning the lute nearby. Already the room was quieting, everyone was looking forward to hearing a Bard.

"Well," Stef said. "What would you all like to hear?"

"A love song!" A woman called, giggling. She was clearly half-drunk.

"If it pleases my lady." Stef said gallantly. He launched into a torrid love song called "An Outstretched Hand' that had always been one of Van's guilty pleasures. It was a lovely song, and fun to play as well as listen to. The lyrics weren't overly sappy, and were actually rather lighthearted- if a bit sentimental. Van found himself smiling despite himself, enjoying the soft chords and Stef's tenor. _I'd never have been a good Bard, I wasn't nearly good enough after Jervis broke my arm._ Van sighed. _Well, maybe I didn't really choose it, but being a Herald is nice. If exhausting, draining, and damned depressing at times. Especially seeing as I never had anyone like Tylendel..._ He frowned. _The Gods must hate me, they certainly seem to like ruining my life. I only really enjoy myself lately when I'm talking to Stef._

_ Now, I wonder why that is? Savil, 'Fandes, and a few others are just as intelligent, and they certainly understand more- about Heralds, about Karse, about magic. Why is Stef so particularly enjoyable?_ He pondered that a moment. _I suppose at least part of it is because Stef is new. He has different experiences,a different worldview, and knows more about certain subjects than I do. He's certainly intelligent. He's witty, too, and gets most jokes. WE can talk about music, which is something I can't do with many other people. Savil doesn't have a musical bone in her body- she's horribly tone-deaf, too-, 'Fandes doesn't hear that much and can't play, and most of my other friends either can't play, don't care, or I don't see them enough._

"What next?" Stef called to the crowd. "Wait- I think I have it-" When he launched into the song, Van nearly slammed his head into the table. Stef _would_ do that. "Along a road in Hardorn, a place called Stony Tor-"

Van shook his head. _He's not afraid of me, that helps. I don't make many friends because of that. They don't see a human, they see a legend, someone they can't talk to. And- I'll admit it- he's damned attractive, even if I can't see him. _Van sighed. _At least he doesn't appear to be chasing me any more. Maybe he's realized he was throwing himself at a legend?_

_ :Oh, he's still courting you. He's just being more subtle about it.:_ 'Fandes put in. Van sighed; could he ever get any privacy?

_:If so, he's being very subtle.:_ Van answered. _:I haven't seen any overt flirtations in about three days.:_

'Fandes didn't answer.

_Well, if he's given up, that's good. I'd be terrible for him, and I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself after a while. He's too damn attractive._

Someone set a cup and plate in front of him. "Thank you." Van answered, smiling in the vague direction of the person. The woman laughed nervously and scurried away. Van frowned. _What was that?_

The song ended, to Van's relief.

"I need a drink." Stef announced. A few in the audience groaned.

A moment later, Stef sat down next to him. "That song isn't near accurate, you know." Van said absently. "That idiotic exchange never actually happened. Close, but not quite. Sure, he offered me land and jewels, but the rest is a load of horseturds." He took a sip of the cider.

"So what happened?" Stef asked, curious.

"Well," Van began, "I was riding circuit along the border when I noticed blood magic was being used just over the border. I don't have any power in Hardorn, but blood magic is illegal there, too, and I wasn't going to just ride away if someone was killing people. So 'Fandes and I rode, and met up with a village's worth of people heading towards Valdemar. I asked what was going on, and they explained about Nedren and his mage. The mage was his bastard half-brother, and was pretty dependent on Nedren. So, I rode towards them I couldn't just let him kill all those people.

"When we met, Nedren recognized me on sight. We'd met before, during a diplomatic mission to Hardorn. There had been a dispute over land. So he greeted me. When he started trying to bribe me, he didn't offer anything that interested me. I don't want lands, or riches, or slaves. He didn't understand this. So he set his pet mage after me. The man was good with demons. So he called them, and set them on me." Van said grimly. "More than one of my scars is from that. When they finally vanished, the mage was not happy to see I was alive. He was going to try again- but- he wasn't sheilded against mind-magic. So I entered his mind and killed him. I experienced his death. It was the worst thing I've ever felt, even worse than 'Lendel-" He swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared almost instantly at the name. "Even worse than when 'Lendel died." He finished. "I collapsed then and there, and I might have died from my injuries- or killed by Nedren's men- but 'Fandes carried me somewhere I could get help. I'm lucky I didn't just fall from the saddle."

"Huh." Stef said. "I... huh." Stef said, clearly speechless. "You- killed him with your mind?"

"Yes." Van answered. "He was a selfish bastard with no cares except his own convenience, but I felt tainted for a year." Van shuddered. "It was horrible."

"It would be." Stef answered, as the door opened and closed. "Looks like I don't need to play anymore." He said. "I think that was the last of the people who aren't staying." He stood. "Should we see about sleeping arrangements?"

As it turned out, a room had opened- a patron had left, probably too drunk to remember he was staying for the night. And after the long ride, neither of them really wanted to sleep in the common room, especially after an assassination attempt. Their room had one bed, but Van had brought his pallet just in case they didn't reach a inn in time during their journey.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor?" Stef asked worriedly.

"Yes. It's probably safer, too, if I have to go to the privy. This way I won't have to find the edge of the bed first." Van chuckled.

"I guess..." Stef answered, but he sounded vaguely disappointed. Van raised one eyebrow but didn't comment, rolling his pallet out on the floor. The floor was wooden, to his relief, stone was colder and hard, but wood usually was at least slightly warmer. He wasn't' chilled to the bone anymore, but he wasn't quite warm either.

He laid down and pulled his blanket over himself, yawning. "Good night, Stef." He told the Bard.

"'Night, Van." Stef answered.

Van closed his eyes. _Tomorrow, if we have good time, we'll reach there by nightfall._ He thought. _I'm glad the road finally opened, it's a wonderful shortcut._

_Which means tomorrow I have to deal with my family._

_ Gods help me._

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh, third chappie. And next one is Forst Reach! Ah, this'll be fun.

Katrina: Thanks, but I'd already thought of that. Glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing.

Gildaurel: Hm... I can't think of anything. XD I need to remember that. "Randy Bard Stefen at his unapologetic finest." You have a gift for phrase.

EDIT: Sorry about that! FFNet killed my line breaks. Again.


	4. Chapter 4 Murder

They reached the edge of the forest around Forst Reach just after the air cooled with nightfall. The usual child wasn't there, oddly enough. Van frowned, even if the child couldn't have stayed out all day, they would have started shifts. _How odd._ He thought.

"Van, didn't you say they'd come to meet us...?" Stef asked, sounding nervous.

"I thought they would, they always have before." Van answered with a sigh. "I guess we'll go meet them. Maybe we came later than they thought, or they got the date wrong."

Still, he couldn't shake the sense that something was very, very wrong. _Gods... what is it? All of my senses are going haywire._

As they broke through the last of the trees, Van felt something almost physically hit him- hard enough both he and 'Fandes reared backwards in surprise.

_Shields?_ Van thought, shaking his head to clear it. 'Fandes didn't seem to notice anything wrong. _Why are there shields on the village before Forst Reach? Did Father get a house mage? He didn't say anything. _He frowned. _Dammit, they're strong. I can't see through them. Where is everybody?_"Stef, stick close to me." He said, scowling. "Something is really wrong here."

_:I sense it too.:_ 'Fandes put in. _:I'm worried.:_

"Me too, 'Fandes." Van said out loud as Stef pulled Melody closer.

"Van, there's no one here." Stef said. "The houses- gods! Van, the houses have been destroyed!"

_:What?:_ 'Fandes jerked her head around. _:Van, they look normal to me.:_ She said. _:I think there's an illusion.:_

_ :Damn. Can I break it?:_

_ :Probably, if I help you.:_

_ :What? You would?:_

_ :Of course, you idiot! This is much bigger than I'd expected!: _She snapped, exasperation coloring her tone.

The white-blue energy of a Companion flowed into his mind. He searched the edges of the shield, Yfandes stopping short and holding steady underneath him. _:Careful, Vanyel-love. You're still weary.:_

Van didn't answer; he'd found the starter of the illusion, a small brick in a well just outside of the shield. He unraveled the energies, dissipating the illusion.

_:Gods and goddesses!:_ Yfandes let out a loud, startled squeal. _:Van- connect with me- you've got to see this!:_He obediently opened his mind, and looked out through his Companion's eyes.

The village was completely destroyed. Ashes covered the ground inside the shields. The houses- mostly made of wood and stone had _melted _as well as burned. The ground was scorched black, all pants dead. Skeletons, human and animal, dotted the areas around the houses.

_:Gods above!:_ Vanyel exclaimed. "Stef, we've got to get to the manor! Now!" He shouted.

Yfandes pivoted and started running.

_:How did Stefen see through the illusion?: _Van asked, hearing Stef and Melody

_:It isn't keyed to anyone without active magic.:_ She answered. _:The bastard who did this only expected you.:_

_ :Damn- so someone struck out at me after all?:_

_ :I'm not sure it's just at you...:_ Came her grim reply. _:I think he's striking at Valdemar.:_

They reached the manor ten minutes later. _:Gods... Van, it's gone.:_ Yfandes whispered, as Stef let out a choked gasp of shock. Once again, she allowed him to look through her eyes.

Burnt, blackened bodies littered the ground. The manor was almost completely destroyed, with only a few walls left standing. The stench of burned flesh and loosened bowels hit him.

"No." Van whispered. "No, dammit, no, no, no, no, no." He dismounted, walking towards the manor. He stumbled over a body- too large to be Mekeal- _father._

"FATHER!" He screamed, reaching blindly towards the burnt body of his father. "No, no, no!" He sobbed, breaking down as the pain shot through him. His family was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Yfandes nuzzled his shoulder, opening her heart to him, letting comfort flow over him. _:Van, Van, I'm so sorry.:_

"They died because of me, didn't they?" Van asked, voice hoarse. "They died because I'm a Herald-Mage."

"No, Van." Stefen sat next to him, putting an arm around Van's shoulders. "Van, blaming yourself for the actions of others is stupid. Gods, Van..." Stefen choked. He pulled an unresisting Van over to him, holding Van close. "Go ahead and cry for them. They deserve to be mourned." He told Van.

Van had already been crying, but that opened the floodgates even wider.

He sobbed until he couldn't sob anymore, until he could just lay in Stef's arms, shivering, unable to even move.

"You're a mess, peacock." Stef murmured into Van's ear. "Do you have a handkerchief?"

Van started, surprised at the all-too familiar words. _So like 'Lendel-_ He nodded. "Saddlebags." He murmured. Yfandes turned so Stef could reach them without dislodging Van.

The soft, cotton handkerchief touched his face, wiping away the tears. He held it out to Van, who took it and blew his nose before dropping it next to them.

"They killed my family." Van whispered, closing his eyes. "Gods... Father, mother, Mekeal, Radevel..."_ I'm alone, more alone than ever- Gods, so alone! The ice-dream must have been fore-sight too..._

_:No, Chosen.: _Yfandes murmured. _:No. I'm here, and Stef is here. Medren, Savil and all of your friends at the Palace are alive, and Melenna and Jervis and Tashir are alive, and there's Shavri and Jisa and Randale...:_ She babbled, her nose pressed into the back of his head.

Stef touched his face, gently.

Then Stefen kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, meant to give comfort and love. And Vanyel accepted it, gladly.

Stefen broke away and pulled Van into a tight embrace. "We can't stay, Van." He murmured. "Whoever it was may have set a trap. I'm sorry, Van, but we've got to leave."

Van froze. _Leave... damn, he' s right... but I want to bury them, at least._ He bit his lip.

"Van, please." Stef murmured. "I can't risk losing you- hellfires, Van, it's not that long a trip to the Palace now, we can have them send people out to check everything-

_:Van, please listen to him. Stand up.:_ Yfandes ordered.

Van blinked. He stood, carefully, limbs still shaking with grief and exhaustion.

He couldn't see, but he sensed Yfande's movement- and suddenly, Stef shouted. The shout cut off suddenly, and the sounds of hooves thudding into a skull echoed.

"STEF!" Van shouted, charging at Yfandes and trying to knock her away from the Bard._What- why the hell- Stef-_

_:Van! Calm down! Heal him, NOW!:_ She shouted.

Van froze. _What? She attacked him, and now she wants me to Heal him?_

_:I'll help, now Heal him! Van, please listen to me- I'll explain everything once he's Healed!:_

Van dropped to his knees next to the fallen Bard and let his small Healing Gift wash over the Bard's injury. Yfandes' power flowed through him, strengthening it until it was much stronger than Van would have thought possible. His channels strained, stretching to allow 'Fandes to get through-

Van entered Stef's mind almost unconsciously.

_BY THE GODS!_

Stef's magical potential had opened, blasted open like Van's had. His mind reeled, and he barely kept control over the Healing ._She- how- how?_

Consciousness flowed back into Stef's mind. Van quickly exited, not wanting to intrude on his thoughts.

Stef moaned in pain, curling into a little ball under Van's hands. Van redirected the power to his channels, trying to heal the frayed edges. He didn't know if it was possible, but if he could even help the pain he himself had felt-

Stef sighed with relief, dropping the tense pose. "What... happened?" He asked groggily.

"'Fandes attacked you and opened your latent powers." Van answered. "And I would like to know why." He pushed his grief, and his hatred, and everything into a corner of his mind. He didn't like bottling things up, but he had to- he had to protect Valdemar, and this was clearly a matter for the whole country. "Please explain, 'Fandes."

_:Very well. Stefen is Tylendel.:_ Yfandes said bluntly, in open-mindspeech so Stefen could hear her too.

Van blinked. "What?" He and Stefen asked at the same time.

_:Stefen is the reincarnation of your old lifebond, Van. Now, don't go considering him as Tylendel- he isn't, even if he has some memories as Tylendel. He's still a seventeen year old boy who doesn't quite know who he is yet. But you two are not just Herald Vanyel and Bard Stefen. You two have been in legends before, and they are trying to reenact now.:_

Stefen gulped.

_:You two are Sunsinger and Shadowdancer.:_

"WHAT?" Van yelped. "You- _what_?"

_:You are Shadowdancer, Van, and he's Sunsinger.:_She shook her head. _:And the Darklord in the songs has returned.:_

_"I know you. You- are Leareth. It means 'Darkness.'"_

"Oh, hellfires." Van whispered. "Why did you tell me before?"

_:I couldn't you idiot! The Gods don't allow us to just TELL you everything! The only reason I'm telling you this now is because the situation has become far more dire than before. This 'Leareth" isn't as strong as he once was, but he's stronger than you are- and better. You alone are nothing compared to him. But you and Stefen together might have a chance.:_ She continued.

Van shook his head. "'Fandes." He said weakly, "Couldn't you have disposed this information at a more convenient time?"

_:There IS no more convenient time, stupid Herald!:_ She snapped. _:Have you thought about how damn few Herald-Mages there are left? Normal Heralds cannot fight this bastard!_:

Stef shivered. "But- I'm just a Bard!" He said desperately. "How am I supposed to do anything?"

_:We need to train you as fast as possible.:_ Yfandes said brusquely. _:And we need to take you somewhere SAFE to train, or the bastard might get you.:_

"Why not Haven?" Van asked, frowning.

_:Van... you were nearly assassinated there, remember? Do you want to place Stefen more insto harm's way?:_ Yfandes demanded.

"Then... k'Treva!" He sat bolt upright. "Do you think they'd let me?" He asked, uncertain.

_:Hmm. Maybe, if you take Savil, too. I'm sure Brightstar would love to talk to you- and Featherfire would probably like to _meet_ you.:_

Van flushed. "Yeah..."

"Who are they?" Stefen asked, curious.

"Two of my children." Van answered.

"You have children?" Stef asked, sounding startled- and skeptical. "How many?"

"Four." He grinned sheepishly. "They were favors for friends like Lissa's- gods! Lissa!" He bit his lip. "Thank the Gods she wasn't here..."

_:That doesn't necessarily mean Leareth didn't get her.:_ 'Fandes warned him. _:But, Van, we need __to get out of here- now. Can you build a Gate?:_

Van winced. "I'm not sure, I'm rather drained."

'Fandes sighed. _:Then take energy from Stefen; I'm out too.:_

Van sighed. "'Fandes, you can only do that with a lifebond..." He protested.

_:Idiot... Van, you and Stef _are_ lifebonded!: _She sighed. _:Sorry how short I'm being, but having a God shouting in your head is probably one of the more painful experiences in life.:_

Van shook his head, amazed. "Well, then. Stef, can you take me over to something resembling a door?" He asked. "I need a place to build the Gate."

"Yeah..." Stef answered, standing. He helped Van up and carefully led him around stinking, burnt bodies. Van was very grateful to his lack of sight, now- if he could have seen them, he wouldn't have been able to focus at all... The stench was bad enough. He frowned. _But how is Stefen doing? He's never seen anything like this, but he's holding up surprisingly well. Why?_

_ :Van, we need to wait a while. Stefen's Companion is on her way.:_ 'Fandes broke in.

"Huh?" He asked, startled. "Wait- Stef's going to be a Herald?"

"I what?" Stef asked, startled.

_:Tylendel isn't the only one to return. Gala got a talking-to- her repudiation of Tylendel was not authorized- and got sent back down in case Stef ever needed to become a Herald again. She's one of the younger Companions, so she'll take a bit longer to get here. She's going as fast as possible, though. I'll give you and Stef some time alone- you're in one of the few hallways not totally destroyed.:_ With that, she cut off the connection and left.

Vanyel carefully sat down.

Stef settled in next to him. "I... heard what she said, Van. So... Tylendel's Companion... my Companion... gods..."

"Stef." Van said quietly. "You are not Tylendel."

"But Yfandes said-"

"Stef, you have been 'Stefen' for seventeen years. There is no need to have a crisis of 'who am I' anymore." Van sighed. "Why am I so calm about all this?" He shook his head wryly.

"I don't think anything's sunk in yet." Stef answered hoarsely. "Gods..."

Van sighed. "You're probably right."

_:She's here!_: Yfandes' head snapped up, dislodging Van's hand. Van blinked, turning his head in futility.

The sound of companion hooves on cobblestone touched Van' ears. _This Companion is lighter than 'Fandes. Younger, or just smaller?_ Van wondered, curious._ :'Fandes, can I look through your eyes?:_

_:Of course, Chosen.:_ A moment of disorientation, and Vanyel was looking through his Companion's eyes. Nausea hit him when he saw a body- a child's- lying only ten feet away. _Gods- that's Mikal._ He thought, gut twisting. The child's black hair- so like Van's- had been ripped off, leaving the child's skullexposed.

The Companion stepped inside, blocking his view. Stef stood up shakily next to him and walked into view, standing in front of the Companion.

_ :Oh, Stefen, I'm so sorry.:_ Van heard the Companion say, her voice resonating in Van's mind. _:'Fandes, why can I hear her?:_ Van asked, startled. This wasn't right.

_:Your bond. I suppose we'll be a bit of a four-way bond. Unusual, and not what I expected, but it should do wonders for our teamwork.:_ Yfandes told him.

"It- It's okay. I don't remember any of it, so I don't even know who was at fault- if anyone was." Stef answered, ducking his head, refusing to look at his Companion.

_:Stef, please look at me?:_ Gaia requested.

"O-okay." He raised his head.

_Love- peace- an entire myraid of wonderful emotions-_

Van gasped, startled, as the emotions surged through their bond.

Stef threw himself at his Companion and sobbed, breaking down. Van stumbled to his feet, breaking the sight-spell he had used, and put his arms around Stef's shoulders. Gaia nuzzled his shoulder. _:Van, 'Lendel's death was my fault.:_ She told him, subdued. _:Please... don't blame yourself? And don't grieve?:_

"I don't think I'll ever stop grieving for 'Lendel." Van answered out loud, which was still more natural than talking mind-to-mind. "But I think I can move on now." He felt a new core of strength settle in him, and his shoulders almost unconsciously straightened.

Stef writhed in Van's grip, startling him. The boy turned and buried his face in Van's shoulder. "Van..." He murmured, voice muffled by Van's civilian clothing.

"It's okay." Van murmured. "I need to contact Haven and explain the situation. Then- Stef, do you mind if I use your energy? I don't have enough to build a Gate to the Vale."

Stef shook his head. "Anything to get us away from here." He lifted his hand, touching Gaia's cheek.

Van closed his eyes. It didn't really do anything, but it somehow made it easier to concentrate. "How much am I allowed to tell them?" He asked.

_:Just say that Stef is a mage, and you're taking him for emergency training, then you're going on a mission. Tell them if they need confirmation, ask their Companions.:_ Yfandes told him.

Van nodded. He extended his mind towards Haven, searching for someone to relay his message to.

_:Van?:_ Savil asked, startled. _:I sensed you. What's going on?:_

_ :They're all dead.:_ Van told her. _:And Stef's latent powers awakened. I'm taking him to the Tayledras to train. Then... we have a mission. I'm afraid I can't tell you any more.:_ He explained grimly.

_:Wait- who's dead? You can't be saying-:_

_:Everyone who was at or around Forst Reach is dead, Savil-love. It's a strike at me- and, possibly, you. Be safe, Savil. Make sure your wards are tight. And take care of Medren, will you?:_

_ :Van... what's going on? You sound like you expect to die. Withen's dead? Treesa?:_

_ :I do.:_ He answered. _:Savil-love, this is really bad. Worse than you'd expect. And yes. Father and Mother are dead. And Mekeal, and everyone... gods. I have to go, Savil-love.:_

_:What the hell is going on? Van-:_ Van dropped to his knees as the last of his energy ran out, cutting the connection.

He got to his feet shakily, propping himself up on Yfandes' shoulder. "Hellfires, maybe the Tayledras can help my eyes." He muttered. "Alright, Stef, go into trance." He told him. "And let's hope things don't go as badly as they did the last few times."

Stef started whistling a tune. Van smirked; Sun and Shadow worked a little too well considering their new... situation.

_:He's already in trance. Amazing.:_ Gaia whispered into Van's mind. _:Now.:_

Van reached through a bond he hadn't known he had to Stef's mind. He slipped past Stef's unconscious barriers and touched Stef's energy, bringing it into himself.

_Gods- this is better than node energy- what is this?_

While node energy was like drinking rainbows, Stef's was pure light. It was like bathing in the sun. _Gods, he's stronger than I am!_ He realized with a jolt of surprise. _Stronger, and one day he'll be better._

He started forming the energy into the Gate, waiting for the pain to come.

It began, but it was muffled, buried under the magic Stef had given him. Building the Gate still hurt, but it was not very bad- closer to a thorn in the toe than the all-encompassing pain that usually came with a building of the Gate.

He imagined the k'Treva Vale, the flowers and the statues, the people, the _hertasi_ and trees...

And he took Stef's hand and stepped through the Gate, their Companions following silently behind them.

The world dropped out from under them, and Van felt the sickening sense of falling. Then, they were through.

Stef gasped beside him, his hand tightening on Van's. The energy-transfer shattered, leaving only a faint glow in Van's channels. He corralled it into a small area in the back of his brain, saving it- he didn't know why.

"Vanyel!" A very familiar voice exclaimed.

"Moondance?" Van asked, opening his eyes. He almost expected to see again.

"I'm over here." Moondance said, sounding perplexed.

"Sorry, I can't see." Van explained. "Moondance- is Starwind around? We need to talk to you."

Stef stepped closer to him, obviously intimidated. Van suppressed a smile, remembering how he'd felt when he'd opened his eyes and found a Tayledras standing nearby.

"I am here." Starwind answered. "You- get hot tea. You, get a _hertasi_ to take Lady Yfandes' burdens to an empty _ekele._ You, take Lady Yfandes and the other Companion somewhere they can rest. Hurry!"Starwind barked. Van blinked; he hadn't heard Starwind order anyone around like that since he'd started training under him.

Moondance's hand landed on his shoulder. "Now, Vanyel, and your... by the Star-eyed!" Moondance yelped. "You lifebonded _again_?"

"Not quite." Van sighed. "Stef, this is Moondance. He's a Tayledras. Don't worry, he won't bite you- and he knows some Valdemaran, so you will be able to communicate until you learn Tayledras. Moondance, Stef." Van explained in Valdemaran. "Starwind, Stef, likewise."

"A pleasure." Moondance said, in stilted Valdemaran.

"Agreed." Starwind said calmly. "Please come this way- we have much to ask you."

* * *

><p>"...So we need a safe place for me to train Stef." Van finished,<p>

Starwind was silent for a long moment. "Although what happens in Valdemar doesn't affect us directly, it does not sound like this Leareth will be satisfied with one country." He said at last. "So I agree, it is necessary for young Stefen to be trained. His name proves a vested interest in us. WE have a few extra _ekele_, and you are allowed to use the training room. We will assign a _hertasi_ or two to show you two around, especially you, Van." Starwind told them.

"Thank you very much." Van said, dipping his head. "Anytime k'Treva needs assistance we can give, we will."

"Thank you. Katri, please show them to the _ekele._" Starwind said.

Stef jumped.

"Hello." The _hertasi _greeted in the slurred tones that all _hertasi_ had when speaking out loud. "Please come with me."

Stef stuck close to Van the entire way to the _ekele_ and didn't let go of his hand until Katri had left.

"Are you alright?" Van asked, frowning.

"...Dunno." Stef answered. "What about you? Your family..."

Van frowned. "I'm bottling it all away for now." He explained. "I don't like to, but it's clsoe to the only way I can function. Leareth knows me too well, but not well enough to make me unable to function. Of course, as soon as I feel safe I'll probably lose it."

Stef guided him over to one of the _Tayledras_ couches, which were more comfortable than any Valdemaran couches Van had ever found. They sat, and Stef rested his head on Van's shoulder.

"It happened so fast." He murmured.

"It always does, doesn't it?" Van asked.

"Mm." He mumbled. Within moments, he was asleep.

Van sighed. _Hellfires. I'll save my mental breakdown for tomorrow. Sleep sounds good._

A/N: Ooh, this took forever... I'm amazed I finished it at all... you know, once I post this I think I'll follow Van's example and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bard Kayna: Thanks! Ha, you're not the only one who loves VanStef... though I've kinda always thought it'd really be Stef/Van. I'm glad you like it!


End file.
